A Family's Mission
by Moonyblue0818
Summary: Sirius Black is free from Azkaban. Now it's Sirius's and Remus's job to try and give Harry back the family he lost. Can they truly be a family with out James and Lily. An will and old flame be rekindled again. 2nd installment of my Mission series.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer I own nothing in The Harry Potter world J.K Rowling owns it all. I** **'m trying to be a little more adventures with this story please let me know what you think please and thank yous.**

Prologue

Barely a week ago Remus J. Lupin learned that he could adopt his Godson Harry J. Potter if he moved to France. Because he has a furry little problem that prevented him from adopting him in Britain 3 1/2 years ago when Harry's parents died by a very bad man by the name of Voldemort. When he went to get his Godson he learn that his no good relatives abused him. So he got Harry out of they fast an adopted him. Now Harry's name is Harry James Potter Lupin. They have a new home an are starting a new life, but someone was missing Harry's other Godfather Sirius Black who was also Remus's Hogwarts sweetheart.

Now Sirius Black is out of Azkaban after 3 1/2 years for crimes he did not commit. Will he have the life he has been dreaming of. Getting his Hogwarts Sweetheart back and marrying him, an raising his Godson the way his other brother James would want him raised.


	2. Chapter 1 Catching Up

**Disclaimer I own nothing in the Harry potter world, J.K Rowling does.**

Chapter 1 Catching up

As Sirius and Remus were walking out the court room they knew they lives would never be the same again. They both knew things were different now that James and Lily were gone, but hope down deep they old flame for each other was still burning strong. Only time will tell right.

Sirius stopped Remus and said maybe we should not go home right away. I don't want Harry to see me like this for the first time in almost 4 year now. He probably does not even remember me, I don't want to scare him.

You would be surprised Sirius what Harry remembers, he has a eidetic memory.

Wow Harry really is Lily's son. Remus could not help but laugh at that. I forgot she had a eidetic memory. I can also fill you in on whats been going on.

Again I'm very sorry Sirius I did not , but he was cut off

Moony will you shut the fuck up I would have done the same dam thing if I was in your spot. All that matters is that Harry is were he belongs, and I'm free.

Your right Padfoot like always, now lets go I told Mom and Harry we would be home for dinner.

Remus and Sirius flood to the Leaky Cauldron, from the moment they step out of the fireplace they were people staring but no one said a word. Remus rented a room for a couple hours so Sirius could take a shower he would go for some cloths for him in Diagon Alley, they could go back after for Sirius's wand.

Sirius went upstairs he had a lot of work to do. Remus went to Diagon Alley to shop.

Sirius got to the room and went to the bathroom, got the water running till it was nice an hot just the way he used to like it. He striped his cloths, making a mental note to get Moony to burn them when he got back. He step in the shower and just the water run down his face. It was so refreshing after not having a shower anything in such a long time.

Sirius closed his eyes and thought back to a more simpler time back at Hogwarts with James and especially Remus. This memory he was thinking about had nothing to do with James it was all about Remus and himself.

 **Flashback**

He had woke up from a nightmare with a scream he did not think he woke up any of his roommates but he did wake Remus. He knew he was not going to be going back to sleep so he went to take a hot shower. He did not notice Remus following him because he was so shook up with his nightmare. It was a really bad one with his Dad. He had no idea Remus knew about the nightmares or that he talked in his sleep. So Remus figured out want the nightmares were about. Remus just stood they in the door way, even though Sirius was directly under the water he could tell he was crying his eyes out. He hated so much seeing the man he loved so much more then a brother so up set. So with out even thinking he walk right into the shower (fully clothed)and just held Sirius. He wanted to kiss him and tell him it would be all ok but he could not bring him self to do so. What if Sirius rejected him, he did not want to loss his friendship with him. He lost his train of thought when Sirius looked up an kissed him ever so lightly on his lips. With out thinking Remus gave him a very passionate kiss and said I love you everything will be ok. I love you to Remus.

 **End Flashback**

That was the first of many kisses they shared. They were together up in tell he was sent to Azkaban. Sirius still loved Remus so much, he wondered if Remus still felt the same way about him. It would brake his heart if he did not.

Remus made his way to Sirius's favorite clothing shop that they used to go to all the time. Sirius loved to shop for cloths as much Remus loves to shop for books. They used to go shopping together at least 3 times a month.

 **Flashback**

Remus and Sirius walked in to the clothing shop they always went to. It always seemed to relax Sirius when he was up set, and Sirius sure was up set they had just came from his Mom's house. She was the most horrible women you would ever meet. (Thank God she was gone now). Sirius really did not need to buy anything they were just there the other day. They walked hand in hand just trying to have a good time. It took a little time but they started having a great. They both forgot about Sirius's she devil mother. Sirius had stopped holding Remus's hand an moved his arm around his wast, and started kissing his neck ever so lightly. This began to drive Remus insane, he stopped dead in his tracks and turned and faced Sirius. Remus ran his hand down Sirius cheek ever so lightly then with out a word started kissing him with such passion it left him breathless. If they were at home they for sure would have ended up in bed.

 **End Flashback**

Merlin only knew how much he loved that man. Now the only question Remus had now was if the man of his dreams still is in love with him. Only time would tell right. He hoped it would not take to long. He had not realized how much he had missed his one his only Paddy.

Remus got 3 out fits for Sirius and started back to the Leaky Cauldron. He figured they could go shopping again in a couple of days as a family, Of course he would take Sirius to get his wand today as they caught up.

When Remus got back he was not surprise when he got back that Sirius was still in the shower. If he remembered right Sirius record was 2 1/2 hours in the shower.

With out really thinking he went to the bathroom and said honey you almost one I want talk about stuff before we go home for diner, with out missing a step said be out in a minute dear.

After Sirius was all dressed he hoped on the bed, Remus noticed that his Paddy looked almost back to normal. He hoped on the other side of the bed. Well Moony were do you want to start.

Well I already told you that about a week ago I figured how I could adopt Harry. Well I went to the headmaster he agreed and ask that I get to know Harry over a 2 month because it has been almost 4 hears since I has last seen him. The headmaster really believed Lily's sister would give him a happy life.

Sirius said fat chance but it scared him that Remus ended up taken so soon. Because Remus is a man of his word. Something really bad must have happen for him to take Harry so soon. But did not say a word hoping that it was not as bad as he was thinking. Boy was he wrong.

As if reading Sirius's mind, he said yes they was something really wrong. I was staying with Miss Figg she lives across the street from Harry. Yes I remember her. She babysat Harry at least a couple of times a week. Basically when the Dursleys did not want him around. That told me something was wrong there, but I was hoping that was the worst of it. I was wrong.

Sirius was beyond speechless, all he could do was stare at Remus with pure terror in his eyes.

First thing the bastards made him walk across the street by himself. An hes only 5. I got to the door before he could knock, I was so happy to see him. Before I could introduce my self he screamed out Uncle Moo'y I've missed. ( That is were he learned about Harry's special memory. ) Well I was so excited I went to pick him up and he practically jump out of his skin.

What was wrong with him Moony?

I'm getting there let me finish ok honey that we can talk after. (They it was again honey he just hoped it was not a mistake, he still did not know how Sirius felt about him)

Sirius's heart almost jumped out of his heart when Moony said Honey. He just hoped it meant that he still had a chance with Remus he loved him so much.

Well I took him to love seat and ask if I had hurt him. All he could do was shake his head he looked so scared. So I asked if I could look. Well the cloths he was wearing wear way to big for him and looked very old and worn out. Well I lifted his shirt and what I saw made me sick.

Sirius covered his mouth, so scared to hear what he knew what Remus was gonna say.

His back was covered in belt bruises. (Remus did not want to say that it remained him of they way Sirius back looked when they came back from summer break to Hogwarts.

Remus told Sirius about everything from him sleeping under the stairs to them starving him. Sirius was so very angry in till he heard about Moony revenge on the bastards. He was still mad but not enough to try an get revenge on them himself.

Remus was scared to tell Sirius the next part of the story but he knew Sirius would never forgive him if he lied to him.

If that was not bad enough Sirius (at this point all Sirius could do was bite he lower he was angry and scared he did not think he could get any angry er boy was he wrong.) Miss Figg told me that he suspected that the abuse was going on and told our former headmaster and he never went to check on him once.

Remus could tell Sirius was at a point were he was past anger now. Shave no he did the only thing he knew to clam him down. He grabbed him and held him tight and told him everything was ok and was rubbing his back. Yes I know I have not dealt with Albus, I needed his help to get you a trial. I'm not going to lie to you because I love you to much, for the last 3 1/2 years I did even think if you were guilty or innocent, I was trying to get Harry away from those bastards.

Moony stop that right now, I told you I would have done the same thing if I was in your place. I love you so so much I could never ever be mad at you.

Oh my god we just said we love each other, did he really mean it like boyfriends or brothers.

With out thinking , just going with his heart Remus leaned over and kissed his Paddy on the lips. Not sure if that was the right thing to do he started to pull away, but was stopped when Sirius put his arms around his neck and kissed him back with so much passion.

Oh by God he still loves me so like a boyfriend.

Remus looked at his watch and saw it was getting very close to diner time. Baby we should get home, Mom is gonna dinner done soon. She will not like it if we are late. We can get your wand tomorrow with Harry. Also Harry does not know you are coming. That will be a great surprise, I think don't you. Remus kissed his boyfriend again with more passion, and they got up held hands and apparated home to Lupin manor.


	3. Chapter 2 Home Sweet Home

Chapter 2 Home Sweet Home

Remus & Sirius apparated just out of the Lupin Manor. Remus told Sirius to wait on the door steps so they could really surprise Harry. Remus kissed Sirius before apparating in to they house.

Little Harry and his Grandma were in the kitchen working on dinner, when they heard a little pop. Harry ran in to the living room followed by his Grandma. Harry ran to his Uncle Moony with his arms open wide and Remus picked him up in one shift move. Remus hugged him tight kissed him on the forehead and asked if he had fun with Grandma. Harry said yes Uncle Moo'y. Remus's mother walked over and kissed him on the cheek and asked how everything went. Remus smiled at his Mom and winked at her. His Mom knew exactly what that meat.

Remus looked at Harry who was still in his arms and said I have a huge surprise for you. Harry was smiling from ear to ear. What is it Uncle Moo'y? Well Pup you will just have to go check, your surprise is on the front steps.

Remus put Harry down, Harry ran to the door and opened. Remus and his Mother smiled so big when they heard Harry scream Uncle Pad'oot.

Sirius reached down picked him up and squeezed me so tight that Remus had to pull them apart a bit. Sirius just could not believe how big Harry was now. He was just so happy after 3 1/2 years he finale his Remus and baby godson back everything he was surviving it all for.

Well Harry why don't you show Uncle Padfoot around why I talk to Grandma. Ok Uncle Moo'y. As Sirius was walking by Mrs Lupin, he turned to her ready to shake her hand and to say nice to see you Mrs Lupin., but she stopped him by hitting him lightly on the arm and said what are you doing young man? She pulled him in to a bone crushing hug and said you call me Mom or nothing at all mister. I've missed you I'm glad you are home were you belong and I will always love you like son.

All Remus and Harry could do was smile.

Ok Mom I have missed you to very much an you have always have been more of a mother to me then my own was. One tear dropped down her cheek an she said go with Harry to see your new home baby.

Sirius ran off upstairs to see all the bedrooms. Remus and his Mom sat on the love seat to talk. So I can tell that Sirius was proven innocent, how are you to doing, does he blame you, does he still love you like you love him?

Is he caught up on everything that's been happening? 

How do you know that Mom? How do I know what baby? That I still love Sirius like that. A Mother knows when her baby's in love. You are the best Mom.

Well Mom I'm doing amazing. he does not blame me he said he would have done the same thing if he was in my place. Getting Harry away from those people. I still feel bad though. Well he is the love of your life honey, anything that hurts him you will try and prevent it and when you can't you will blame yourself. I used to do that with your Dad all the time.

I think he does still love me that way, we have kissed a couple of times. He did say he loves me. I guess only time will tell. Well baby I hope so I would loved to have a son in-law. You know your brother will never get married he is to much of a playboy. Remus laughed at that and said that's for sure Mom.

Now yes he is all caught up. I told him everything that's happen to Harry in the past 3 1/2 years. He is very angry like I'm with the Dursleys and our former headmaster. He's not sure if we should trust him either. But like you say only time will tell right.

That's right baby, now call Sirius and my Grand baby for dinner. Ok Mom.

Remus called his boys down, and the family sat down for a very nice meal. They talked about anything and everything. By the time the meal was done, Remus's Mom set it up for Levi (Remus's Brother) to come visit, Grandma was sleeping over.

Uncle Moony & Padfoot played with Harry as Grandma cleaned up dinner. Remus wanted to help her but his Mom said spend time with your son. He learned along time ago never to argue with his Mom he would never win.

Remus & Sirius gave Harry a bath together. Grandma walked by the bathroom and found all three of her boys soaked and giggling like crazy. She popped her head in and said night boys love you.

All three guys said at once Love good night. After they bath was done and everything was cleaned up, Remus, Harry and Sirius climbed on too Harry's bed for a bed time story. Tonight they read Sirius's favorite story from when he was younger (his Uncle read it to him when he would stay with him) the Fountain of Fair Fortune. Remus told Sirius about the nightmare last night. So when they kissed Harry goodnight and tucked him in they prayed he would be good that night.

They left Harry's room hand and hand, Leaving the door open a crack so if he did have a nightmare they would know. They walked down to the kitchen in silence. Both knowing they would need to figure out how to get Harry help for his emotional and physical abuse. How were they to do that Harry is the boy who lived, all his private business would be out in the open , how can he grow up in a world wear people look at him funny every time he walked down the street.


	4. Chapter 3 Kitchen Talk

Chapter 3 Kitchen Talk

Remus sat down at the kitchen table and started rubbing his temples. The last week was catching up to him. It did not help that next week is the full moon. Sirius knew only to well what it meant when his Moony was rubbing his temples like that, either it was getting close to the full moon or he was working way to hard with out any rest. Sirius figured both. Sirius walked up behind Remus and started rubbing his temples for him. This happened for a few minutes then Remus stood up turned around but his strong arms around the man he loved more then anything else. Before Sirius was arrested Remus realized that Sirius was his mate and wanted more then anything to ask him to marry him. Remus kissed Sirius ever so passionate on his lips and sat back down, but before Sirius could sit down next to him, Remus pulled him on his lap. Sirius melted into Remus embrace like have never been apart.

They just sat they in silence for a few minutes before Remus spoke. Paddy my love you know I've missed you so much. I was so busy trying to get away from those muggles, I never realized how much I did miss you till now. Sirius looked Remus in his eyes with so much love and said so have I, Love.

You know before Paddy 3 1/2 years ago before this mess all started, I wanted to tell you something very special. Yes Moony. Well do you remember back in school I told you about a werewolf's mate. Yes that it could take years for the Werewolf to figure out who they true mate is, and in some cases The human part fell for them with out knowing it. Moony what does that have to do with us love. Well 3 1/2 years ago the human and the werewolf in me final agreed on something. Sirius knew where Remus was going with this, but decided to play a little dumb with it. An what did they agree on Moony? Remus put either hand on Sirius's cheek kissed him an said you my love.

With that Remus stood up still holding Sirius in the bridal position and carried him up to the Master bedroom. As soon as the couples heads hit the pillow they where out cold.


	5. Chapter 4 Remus & His Boys

Chapter 4 Remus & His Boys

2 Months Later Catching up with Remus & His Boys

The days turned in to weeks and Remus & his boys grew everyday as a true family. Harry had less and less nightmares. Harry loved when Remus read to him, he loved riding on Padfoot's back when he was in Dog and Human form. Harry was really getting used to his new life. Now it only took two days for them to move all Sirius's stuff to the master bedroom with Harry's help of course. Harry was just so Happy for his Uncle Moony & Padfoot. He knew from the day Uncle Padfoot came one that they loved each other very much.

Remus was playing in the living room with his baby boy, as Sirius was out talking to his old boss Made Eye Moody trying to get his old job as an Auror. Harry I need to talk to you about something very very very important. Harry looked up and his Uncle and said ok. Got up walked over to Remus and sat in his lap.

Harry I was wondering would you help me with a very very big surprise foR Uncle Padfoot. Yes Yes Yes Uncle Moo'y. Well tomorrow night we are going to dinner ok. An I'm going to propose to Uncle Padfoot and ask him to formerly adopt you do you know what that means pup? No Uncle Moo'y.

Well you know how Mommy and Daddy where married, I wanted to marry Uncle Padfoot. An when Uncle Padfoot Adopts you will be his son two. Wow Uncle Moo'y, what do I do.

Well Harry when Uncle Padfoot comes home I'm going to pick up two very special gifts for Uncle Padfoot. What are they Uncle Moo'y. Well I'm gonna give him a ring, and I'm having a special bracelet with yours, mine and Uncle Padfoot's birthstones on it. Wow Uncle Moo'y. Tomorrow at dinner we are going to dress up nice but not to nice, tell Uncle Padfoot we are celebrating his new job. After Dinner before desert I will ask Uncle Padfoot to marry me by getting down on one knee, then want you to sit on my knee an ask him to adopt you so we can be a real family.

Then they heard pop & Sirius was standing right next . I got my job back guys. That's amazing love, Remus leaned in an kissed Sirius. Harry looked up trying not to laugh an said get a room. Sirius looked at Remus, Remus nodded they turned back to Harry and both said we are in a room and ran after Harry for an ultimate tickle fight. After about 10 minutes tickling and one very giggly Harry. Remus stand up an says Padfoot, Harry & I are taking you to dinner to celebrate your job love. Now have a very important meeting I need to get to an really I'll be back you two I love you both and with that an a soft pop Remus was gone.

Sirius said to himself I wonder what that was about I'll have to ask him later. Well Harry what do you want to do. Harry thought about it for a minute and said play with Padfoot. Sirius said ok transformed into Padfoot an was off with Harry running after to him.

With another small pop Remus landed in the Leaky Cauldron. He walked over to the bartender asked for a fire whiskey. Tom looked up and said right away Remus. So Remus how are doing this fine day ? Amazing Tom how about your self ? I'm good but whats got you so happy. Remus smiled well tomorrow I'm asking the love of my life to marry me. That's great Remus, how is Sirius doing? He's doing really well, with that Remus downed the rest of his fire whiskey. Remus said thanks again I've got to go, he was about to pay when Tom said it's on the house Congrats again Remus. Thanks Tom, and Remus went to Diagon Alley. Remus wanted to get home fast so Sirius would not ask to many questions.

Remus walk in too the Jewelers. Chris the Jeweler noticed Remus the second he walked in. Hi Mr Lupin your order is right. Remus looked at his order payed and went home.

When Remus got home Harry & Padfoot were still playing tag. When Harry saw Remus, Harry stopped dead in his tracks. Harry ran to Remus to give him a hug. Remus picked Harry up. So Pup did you have fun with Padfoot. Always Uncle Moo'y.

They had a nice dinner and all went to bed. They have a big day tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 5 The Proposal

Chapter 5 The Proposal

The Next morning flew by fast. Before Remus knew it it was time to start getting ready for dinner. He told Sirius that he would help Harry get ready, today is his day.

Harry where are you Pup? In my room Uncle Moo'y. Remus walked in two Harry's room and said time to get ready. Really Uncle Moo'y Really. Yes Harry you need to calm now we don't want Uncle Padfoot to hear. Lets get you changed Pup. Remus walked over to Harry's wardrobe picked out a nice pair of blank pants and a write button down shirt. Then he helped Harry change. Remus was wearing almost the same thing but he wore a scarlet red button down shirt. Sirius's favorite color. He'll be a Gryffindor till the day he dies. Remus reached in to his pocket for the bracelet showed it too Harry and put it in Harry's pocket. Now don't take it out till its time Pup. Remus picked Harry up and walked out of his room. Padfoot already love.

Sirius walked out of the master bedroom, he could have been Harry's twin. You look amazing Padfoot. Well boys you guys look amazing two. Already so where are you going Moony? Well Padfoot that's a surprise, right Harry. Right Uncle Moo'y. Ok Padfoot seeing that you don't know where we are going hold on to me while I hold Harry, Love. No objections they love.

Ok Harry remember when I saw 3 close yours eyes pup and hold on. Padfoot grab my waist love. No Objections there my love. An in 1, 2, 3 and pop they where gone. They landed a block away from the restaurant in a secluded area so muggles saw them. Sirius grabbed Remus arm and they walked to the restaurant. So Moony can you tell me now where we are. Paris France Padfoot. Its beautiful Moony. Not as beautiful as you my love. Sirius blushed and kissed Remus on the cheek. As they where walking Sirius was thinking this must me more then just celebrating my job.

When they got to the restaurant Sirius was in shock. It was so beautiful. Even Harry was amazed. They walked in Remus went to the Hostess and said Re'servation pour Lupin. (Reservation for Lupin). The Hostess took them to they seats. Remus pulled out Sirius seat as he was still holding Harry. Before Remus could sit down, Harry leaned in and said can we do it now. Before Remus could respond Sirius said whats this now Harry's keeping secrets to Moony. Remus turned to Harry said ok lets to it. Do what Moony?

Remus did not answer. He kneeled down on one knee and put Harry on his knee. Sirius could not believe what he was seeing he has been waiting since Hogwarts for Remus to do this.

Remus looked in to Sirius eyes and said Sirius Orion Black I have loved you from the very first day we meant. We have have been though so much together. A lot of it good some bad. I knew in Hogwarts this day would come, I loved you so much back then I never thought I could love you more but as I kneel here, with our Godson on my knee, I find that I love you a million times. I can not image another day with out asking you two be my husband. Remus took the ring out of his pocket to show Sirius. By this point Sirius had tears in his eyes. Before Sirius could say anything Harry spoke next.

Uncle Pa'foot I love you so much will you adopt me. So we can be a real family, and he handed Sirius the bracelet. Now Sirius was crying tears of happiness. Harry looked at Remus and asked why Sirius was crying, But before he could speck Sirius said Harry I'm not sad I'm very happy. An yes I will Marry you Remus and Harry I will adopt you. Sirius gave Harry the biggest hug ever and picked him up and put him on his hip and Remus kissed Sirius passionately.

They sat down and had a wonderful dinner together and talked how they wanted they wedding day to be like. Remus & Sirius both want Harry to be there best little man and that they will ask Molly Weasley to plan the wedding.

They got home just after nine. They put Harry to bed even read him his favorite story Babbitty Rabbitty(Also Remus's favorite children s story). He was out cold before the story ended. Then Remus took his Fiance to the master bedroom to make sweet passionate love to him.


End file.
